nationredfandomcom-20200214-history
Update History
v1.01.1009 October 29 2015 Updates New achievements: *Bad Move - In one game, kill 3 bosses with landmines *Dyn-O-Mite! - In one game, kill 500 zombies with the dynamite powerup *Hat-trick - Kill 3 bosses in 30 seconds *Necromancer - Collect all ghost perks and kill 1000 zombies during ghosts powerups *Double Duty - Kill each boss type twice in one game *Popcorn Party - On Cemetery Free Play, use the flamethrower to kill 50 suicide bombers during one game *Afraid of the Dark - On The Farm Barricade, choose only FireStarter and get 5 blaze powerups while protecting the scarecrow from any damage UI improvements: *Achievement list now spans most of the screen making them easier to read *Perk mode can now be changed from inside the multiplayer lobbies *Barricade health/damage now easier to read Removed two cheat exploits v1.01.1003 February 26 2014 Updates/New Features *Added map previews and navigation. You can scroll through and start any maps simply by clicking on the preview pictures. *Added new barricade map 'The Field' *Added powerup/pickup highlight glow. This makes it much easier to see where they are located. *Added saving scores on client when host disconnects *Added transparency for overhanging parts of the map. This means overhanging lamps, beams, parts of a bridge, etc. will no longer obstruct your view. *Increased detail of the player class models *Added a default Auto Perk list (containing 10 perks) for new players who enable it without adding any perks to their list *Increased camera height for better overview of the arena *Improved readability of the perk selection popup New achievements *Vaporized - Kill 7 bosses with the Steam Hammer in one game without taking any damage *Messy - Kill 1000 zombies with a Jack Hammer with only the Messy and the Powerup Hook perks and without taking any damage *Immolation - On The Field barricade map use the flamethrower to reach a 1000 killstreak without taking any damage *Planting Seeds - Have 20 simultaneously active mines on The Field barricade map *Fire Fighter - Kill 250 burning zombies with an axe in one game *Extinguisher - Pick Firestarter and Spark and kill 1000 burning zombies in one game with the Steam Hammer *Big Harvest - Kill 500 Big Boy zombies on the The Field barricade map in one game *Team Trainer - Reach Wave 10 in an On-Line Barricade game *Team Recruit - Reach Wave 20 in an On-Line Barricade game *Team Soldier - Reach Wave 30 in an On-Line Barricade game *Team Elite - Reach Wave 40 in an On-Line Barricade game *Team Red - Reach Wave 50 in an On-Line Barricade game *Boss Eraser - Kill 10 bosses in one or more On-line coop games *Boss Eliminator - Kill 50 bosses in one or more On-line coop games *Boss Eradicator - Kill 100 bosses in one or more On-line coop games *Boss Obliterator - Kill 250 bosses in one or more On-line coop games v1.00.1000 December 23 2013 (Quick update) *The online games/lobby browser now shows how long a game has been playing (in minutes) or at which wave the game is (for barricade games) *You can now minimize/alt-tab the game away during on-line coop games. The host will allow you to stay connected during this time as long as you don't leave for more than a few minutes at a time. *Local coop: each player now has a differently colored player indicator circle. (Make sure you enable 'Show Player Indicator' in the game options) v1.999 December 11 2013 (Quick update) *Multiplayer Visual: Player indicators are now color-coded and easier to see (make sure you enable Show Player Indicators in the game options) *Multiplayer Visual: When a player is killed, indicator flashes to make the player easier to find *Visual: Dead zombies now have lower contrast colors which makes them easier to spot against the living zombies *Visual: Level Up image which pops up above your player has been changed to be more visible and stay visible for a little longer *Bosses now spawn from all directions (360 degrees) on Cemetery level *Gamepad: Fixed last grenade also kicks bug v1.998 November 6 2013 Updates/New Features *New single and multiplayer maps: :: Cemetery: available in both Free Play and Barricade mode :: Asylum: available in Barricade mode : (Many thanks to deedoubleu for his work on the maps and to the Steam players for playtesting them!) *Improved controller support for Steam's Big Picture *Spanish Language version *Camera height increased for better overview of arena. Use the middle mouse wheel or PageUp/PageDown to set the camera height *(HDR) High Dynamic Range Lighting is a new option in the Video Options Menu. Turning On HDR provides more vibrant game colors *Several small bug fixes and improvements New achievements *FrontMan - Complete wave 20 on the Asylum map without moving below the top barricade *Sweeper - Complete wave 30 on the Asylum map without moving below the middle barricade and staying above the top barricade until wave 20 *Defender - Reach wave 40 on the Asylum map, staying above the top barricade until wave 20 and above the middle barricade until wave 30 *Don't Disturb - Kill 3 Grenade Bosses in one game on Cemetery Free Play without using any grenades *Rest In Peace - Kill 6 Grenade Bosses in one game on Cemetery Free Play without using any grenades v1.995 October 31 2012 Updates/New Features *Added a boss indicator which points into the direction of the nearest new boss. To disable this, pull down the console using the ~ or ` keys, and type: bossindicator and press enter. *Added an easier-to-see cursor. To enable this, pull down the console using the ~ or ` keys, and type: cursor2 and press enter. The game will remember your settings, so you only need to do this once. *A few small bugfixes. (Example: player won't kick when using the last grenade.) New achievements *Warming Up - Kill 10,000 zombies *Slaughter - Kill 100,000 zombies *Defused - Kill 3 grenade bosses in one barricade game within the first 20 waves *Butchered - Kill 5 butcher bosses in one barricade game within the first 25 waves *Assaulted - Kill 7 machine gun bosses in one barricade game within the first 30 waves *Targeted - Kill 10 minigun bosses in one game *Atomic - In one game, kill 5000 zombies using any type of explosion *Bucket of Nails - Without receiving any damage from the start of a game, pick up a nailgun and fire 5000 nails *Keeper - Reach wave 15 on The Farm map without any damage to the scarecrow v1.99 July 11 2012 (Quick update to fix a bug in Auto Perk mode) *Added being able to rest achievements if you want to try them again. To do this, pull down the console using the ~ or ` keys, and type: clear 'achievementname' and press enter. *Improved crosshair accuracy. Projectiles will target the center of the crosshairs more accurately. *Added console option for player #1 using the mouse+keyboard and players #2, 3 and 4 using a gamepad. Pull down the console with '~' or '`' keys and type: localcoopusekb . The game will remember this setting for future games. *Added being able to join games using gamepad A and X buttons *Shared XP setting now remembered correctly when setting up a game lobby v1.98 July 9 2012 Updates/New Features *Added a new Barricade map: Prison (playable in Single Player, Local Coop and On-line Coop). Many players have asked for a map without NPCs to protect. The Prison map has no NPCs plus four fence corridors on the left and right side of the map from which zombies are escaping. Each escape route is initially handled by 3 concrete barriers and a sentry gun. *Added difficulty setting in Free Play and Barricade game menu. You can now select Very Easy, Easy, Normal, Hard and Severe settings before starting a game. You can then still fine-tune by using TAB during the first minute of gameplay. *Strategic Mode: Hitting a key jumps straight to perks beginning with that letter; i.e. hitting 'P' will jump to 'Pneumatic Destroyer'. This makes picking perks much quicker and easier. *Strategic Mode: Increased scroll speed to navigate the perk list *Reduced reload times of the Uzis and Mp5 weapons by 30% *Overhauled the flamethrower weapon: improved line of fire and reduced reload time by 30%. You'll be able to use it to selectively kill instead of just aiming in a wide arc/area. *Number of bodies option: updated so when set to zero (0), all bodies fade out immediately, no bodies linger on screen. Use this for a clean battlefield without bodies being confused with live zombies. *Added an option to disable comms/radial menu (useful for gamepad users who accidentally press down the thumbstick) *Initial number of zombies on map scales according to difficulty setting. Use high settings for Fastest 100 and 1000 kills leaderboards. You should be able to hit 100 kills in less than 30 secs. when playing on Severe or in Survival Mode. *Counterblow no longer affects bosses in multiplayer games New achievements *Fifteen Minutes In Jail - Survive for 15 minutes on the Prison barricade map *Thirty Minutes In Jail - Survive for 30 minutes on the Prison barricade map *Red 101 - Collect 100 Nation Red achievements *Collateral - In a Free Play or Barricade game, choose Friendly Fire and use the M107 sniper rifle to kill 50 suicide bombers *Wipeout - In Free Play or Survival, kill 100 zombies within the first 30 seconds of the game v1.97 April 28 2012 Updates/New Features *Adjusted Sniper class adding an additional 10% movement speed so that all attributes add up to the same 100% average as the other classes. *Increased maximum number of perks in Strategic mode to 25 *Added a new leaderboard for Achievement Ranking. This board ranks players worldwide according to how many achievements they have. Players with the same amount of achievements are further ranked between themselves according to their play stats (play time, number of kills, etc.). Note you are only listed in this new board if you start up the game (version 1.97 or later) at least once while connected to Steam. *Added a kill time display to show your 100 and 1000 killtime in Survival mode (stats shown when you pause the game) *Increased Lone Wolf movement speed *Fixed incorrect map loading in local coop mode *A few other bugfixes for reported issues v1.96 March 29 2012 Updates/New Features *Added Survival Mode to On-line coop games + enabled leaderboard (hardcore mode - lots of running enemies) *Fixed 'Right-Hand Man' and 'Payback' achievements *Adjusted Powerup Hook and Snare in multiplayer games *Players who join a multiplayer game in-progress are given a Cloak perk when they join to be invisible for some time to prevent a sudden death *Shared Xp now gives correct Xp in multiplayer games. High-scores in Shared Xp are now as easy/difficult as in non-Shared Xp mode *Push to Talk can be bound to a gamepad button *Most achievements should now be trackable even during coop games *Several small bug fixes v1.95 February 16 2012 Updates/New Features *Updated camera nudge control to see further ahead when moving down the screen. To enable this, go to the in-game options: Options->Other->Camera Nudge *Adjusted Survival Mode. Note this will require a leaderboard reset for the Survival High Scores leaderboard because the scores would no longer be valid. (NOTE: This is the first time in 2 years for this board to be reset) *Medkits drop less when players have full health, giving better chance of getting useful powerups *Added Radial Comms. menu for controllers/gamepad - Click and move Right Thumbstick to select, then release the right thumbstick to send a command. *Vengeance explosions correctly give you all Xp for every zombie killed *In-game achievement list is now sorted. Locked achievements are at the top of the list so it's easier to see which achievements you still need to get. *Added color coding for on-line game browser for visited games *Added better on-line game browser sorting *Fixed Maximum achievement and added more tracking ability in coop *Fixed some remaining gamepad related issues *Fixed player leaving a coop game and quickly joining another game causing some desync issues *Added new console commands: : - 'kick': to kick players in-game (you can kick players from the lobby by clicking on their names). To kick a particular player in-game, type 'kick' followed by the player index 2, 3 or 4 (1 = yourself). That player will be kicked from both the game and the lobby. To see a list of player names and their index, type 'playerlist' or 'kick' without any index. : - 'sfxvolume': sets the sound effects volume. Ranges from 0 to 100. For example sfxvolume 50 sets the volume to halfway. This can be used to change the volume in-game without having to go to the options menu : - 'voicevolume': sets the on-line voice chat volume. As above. : - 'musicvolume': sets the music volume. As above. New achievements *Endure - Kill 1000 zombies in a single Survival game *Hidden - Survive for 5 minutes in Survival mode without taking any damage *Immortal - Survive for 10 minutes in a single Survival game v1.94 February 2 2012 Updates/New Features *Chinese version of Nation Red now available *Added a new radial comms. menu (default binding: 'z'). This makes it much quicker to ask for help, indicate powerups, etc. *Your Perk mode is now saved between games. For example if you always use Auto Perk mode, you will never need to set it again. *All achievements are now enabled in on-line and local coop *Mission stats (unlocked mission and earned mission stars) will now also be saved on Steam's Stats servers. This will make them browsable plus makes it unlikely your mission progress can be lost. *On-line games where the host has selected Auto Perk and Shared Xp will now give correct level up time to other players *Weapon balancing: M107 reload time has been reduced by 35%. Damage from M240B, Uzi/Dual Uzi has been increased by 15%. AK47, Beretta 93R and M4A1 damage increased 10%. *Dead zombies can now drop powerups outside the map area if at least one of the players has a Powerup Hook/Snare perk *Some boss tweaks: Minigun and AK47 boss' armor and spawn rate has been reduced. Brawler's armor has been slightly increased. Ak47 Boss firing rate has been slightly ramped up on later levels/waves. Melee Bosses have slightly increased armor. *Console can be activated with ~ or ` keys *Player will no longer jump when using the controller to select a perk in coop *Powerup Hook and Snare further fine-tuned in on-line coop *Players with Lone Wolf in coop will no longer be able to pull or snare Sentry Gun and Ghost perks *Fine-tuned the cursor crosshair position on screen (was slightly offset) *You can now cancel the in-game chat box with ESC *The game will automatically pause and unpause in Single Player or Local coop if you bring up the Steam interface *ESC button at the bottom of the screen is now clickable *Double Experience powerup now also doubles Auto Experience points during the powerup *Added better menu navigation with controller. Auto Perk mode and Player classes in Single Player can be edited using a controller *AK47 Machine Gun boss kill Xp has been increased *On-line Warehouse Barricade mode: zombies will be able to break down the fence faster according to the number of players *Fixed Player Class Icon not changing on some machines *Added achievement tracking bars for a few achievements which could not be tracked *Sound looping (clicking) bug in on-line coop has been fixed *Setting the music volume to 0 (zero) will completely stop streaming music which may increase performance on some slower PCs *Fixed AK47 Boss sometimes getting stuck on Bridge Barricade *Several other smaller bugfixes New achievements New 500K and 750K kills achievements have been added to sit between the existing 250K and 1M achievements: *Superior - Kill 500,000 zombies *Extermination - Kill 750,000 zombies v1.91 January 11 2012 Updates/New Features *A new Bridge Barricade map has been added to the on-line coop and local coop maps *Players can now join on-line games already in progress (Drop-In). You can also start a multiplayer game by yourself and let other players join. Works both with Public and Friends-only games. *Added a new Stats section, visible when pausing or at the end of a game. Quickly visualize the number of kills/boss kills each player has, most-used weapons, current maximum killstreak, unpicked perk bonuses, etc. In on-line coop, the host can pause the game to compare player stats. *Now supports up to 3 seperate Auto-Perk lists. For example use List #1 for Barricade games, List #2 for Free Play and List #3 for achievement hunting, etc. *Now supports unlimited blood. To enable, set the 'number of blood patches' slider in the game options to 'unlimited'. Can be used to cover the entire arena in blood. *Dynamite powerup now has a much larger damage radius and deals damage to up to 5x more zombies compared to regular grenades. *Added perk icons (beta). Perks are divided into 7 icon categories: Armor-related perks, Health, Powerup, Scoring, Targeting, Dexterity and Offense perks. *Moved achievement-tracking display. To track an achievement, go to the in-game achievement list and mouse click on any achievement. *Player indicator circle now shows health status, ranging from green->yellow->red *Grenade icon added next to the player grenade indicator *Ghost perks in Auto Perk mode now stack quicker. *Auto Experience perk now gives 2x more Xp *Increased visibility of crosshairs. Added a console option 'cursor2' to change crosshairs to a different type. *Snare now operates more smoothly in multiplayer games *Firestarter now gives Xp when the perk alone kills a zombie *Several small bug fixes New achievements (refer to the new stats section) *Pinpoint - In a single Free Play game, survive for 5 minutes without your accuracy dropping below 50% *Killstreak One - Reach a stats KillStreak of 1000 zombies *Killstreak Two - Reach a stats KillStreak of 2000 zombies *Killstreak Three - Reach a stats KillStreak of 3000 zombies A Killstreak is obtained by zombie kills without receiving any damage. v1.90 October 27 2011 Updates/New Features *Added a new Barricade map: The Farm (available in all modes: single player, local coop and on-line coop). *Added new Player Level menu entry under 'Statistics' to view your current level and what to do to advance to the next. Thanks for everyone who suggested to add this feature. *Added Custom achievement tracking (Beta). Click on an achievement (you haven't got yet) in the game menu's achievement list to track it in-game. *Added a new menu option to choose your default melee weapon *Improved Auto Perk selection. The game will choose better perks earlier on, including Ghost stacking perks. *Fixed issue with game text chat *Several other smaller fixes New achievements *BoogeyMan - Survive for 15 waves on The Farm barricade map (for beginner/intermediate players) *BoogeyMonster - Survive for 30 waves on The Farm barricade map (for advanced players) v1.89 September 26 2011 Updates/New Features *Local Coop: Added 3 and 4 player local coop support *On-Line Coop: Players in game will get a chat message if a new player enters the lobby *On-Line Coop: Team-wide perks are removed from the perk list once one of the players has already chosen them *On-Line Coop: Chat message history added. Press PageUp/Down or Arrow keys Up/Down to scroll through your chat history *Leaderboards are easier to navigate from the Statistics Menu *Number of zombies in arena is now increased if difficulty setting is higher than default/normal. More zombies means faster and more difficult gameplay but also higher scoring *Fixed losing Xp level upgrade if a boss was killed in the first minute of the game *Added fps_max custom maximum frame rate command *Difficulty level is now saved between game restarts *Powerup time now decreases slower later in game *Several smaller bugfixes New achievements *Maximum - Kill at least one of each zombie boss type while not dropping your health below 100% *Bullet Rain - Kill two Minigun zombie bosses within two minutes of each other *Running On Empty - Survive for 15 minutes without holding or picking up any grenades v1.88 August 2 2011 ﻿Updates/New Features *Number of enhancements to make custom map making easier, including creating your own Barricade maps New achievements *Big Game - In one game, kill two bosses without killing any other zombie in between *Time Traveler - Accumulate 90 seconds of Bullet Time in a single game *Resurgency Expert - In a coop game, play as the Medic and revive team members 15 times in a single game *Explosives Expert - In a coop game, play as the Gunner and detonate 50 explosives (grenades, dynamite) in a single game *Accuracy Expert - In a coop game, play as the Sniper and deliver the killing blow to 10 bosses using the M107 in a single game *Shock Expert - In a coop game, play as the Scout and detonate 5 flash bangs in a single game New Perk *Spark - When a zombie is on fire, transfers fire to an adjacent zombie Other Changes *Aftershock perk now much more powerful *If a player chooses Lone Wolf in coop, this will no longer affect other players. Lone Wolf player cannot pick up Sentry Guns, Ghosts, etc. *In Auto-Perk mode, you can now press the level up key (default is the space bar) to pause the game and see the current list of perks you got so far. *Xp kill score is increased for a few zombies to get fair scoring in line with the zombie strength: Minigun Boss goes from 100,000 to 125,000. Zombie Bomber goes from 5,000 to 10,000 and the Baseball Bat Zombie goes from 2,500 to 5,000. *Adjusted aiming at edge of map for gamepad/controller users *Changed position of the in-game chat box *Minigun and AK47 bosses won't fire when off-screen *Mingun Boss damage reduced by 25% ﻿ v1.87 June 30 2011 Updates/New Features *New versus gamemode: King of the Hill *New sentry gun. The default gun now does a lot more damage. Sentrygun cooldown is also faster so you don't need to wait too long before they're operational again *Sentry Guns now automatically upgrade. (To upgrade them faster, stand near them) *Bosses health and kill bonus reworked: Some bosses (Butcher, Axe, Cutoff saw) won't get more armor as the game progresses and remain relatively easy to kill. Minigun and *AK-47 bosses will attack more intelligently later on in games. Bonus for killing a minigun or AK47 boss is increased from 25,000 to 100,000 Xp. *Bonus for killing a Zombie Bomber is doubled from 2500 to 5000 Xp *Butcher Zombie Boss now appears on Barricade levels *In on-line coop shared xp mode, other players' perk selection messages stay on-screen longer *Added an option for setting the amount of ground blood textures(splats) *Text chat now also possible while pausing the game *Lobby owner now has the ability to kick players from lobby *Ghost powerup frequency increased *When at 100% health, powerup pull/snare for med kits is reduced *When both weapons are locked, powerup hook won't pull weapons towards you *Super Shorty and M4A1 weapon damage increased by 30% *AA-12 weapon damage increased by 15% *Visible map space at the bottom of the Oil Platform level is now larger *Medkits walked over by players with 100% health can now be picked up by other players *Oil Platform level zombie flows much better *Updated manual with current weapon stats *Gamepad crosshairs use Polar coordinates Bug Fixes *Mouse speed/sensitivity set back to as it was before the 1.86 update *ALT-TABing away from the game resets the Windows cursor rectangle back to the entire desktop *Pressing Enter during text chat/console while the perk screen is up won't accidentally select a perk anymore *Menu options easy to click on regardless of screen resolution v1.86 May 23 2011 *New single player, coop and local coop map: Oil Platform *Improved coop performance and syncing. Projectile fire from bosses and damage from zombies in coop is more accurate. *Added in-game text chat. Press 't' to bring up the text console. You can re-bind this key in the options menu. Possible to cross chat from the lobby to players in-game. *7 new coop-only achievements *Simplified controller menu navigation to be the same across all game menus and fixed controller related issues. *Upgraded the Machete and Baseball zombie to slower but stronger runners. *Tweaked gameplay so that fewer bosses appear simultaneously in the first 20 minutes of gameplay while keeping a similar difficulty curve *Tweaked ghost stacking perks: Strike Team will deal more damage than Fire Team (even to bosses) so the upgrading path makes sense *Add support for NoReload and Rage Unlimited to the MGL *Increased the maximum number of perks in Strategic Mode to 20 *Tweaked Auto-Perk mode so the game auto-selects perks better *Further tweak boss armor: Increase armor a little slower and create more automatic adjustment in boss armor for 2,3 or 4 player games (so armor is a bit less with 2 players than with more players) *Check 'in-game' notification in Steam lobbies. Doesn't always correctly display the status. *Snare in coop games is tweaked: The more players there are, the closer you need to get to an item to 'snare' it. This prevents one player from grabbing too many items. *In coop games, health won't be picked up by a player who already has 100% health *Players won't be able to pick up the same weapon they are already using. This will help other players to pick these up. *Fixed the 'Bouncer' achievement not triggering correctly *Fix not able to see Powerup status/countdown bars later on in certain games *Fix an issue where controllers need 're-enabling' when restarting/ALT-Tabbing away from the game. *Reduce cool down time for sentry guns after they overheat. *Fix an issue where players start too close to each-other in coop games. *Made local coop game menu setup the same as on-line coop. v1.85 April 21 2011 ﻿ v1.84 April 4 2011﻿ v1.83 April 1 2011 Nation Red 4-player coop Steam Released *Added 4-player multiplayer, with full featured Steam lobbies, gamebrowsing, friends invites and chat. *Support for 4 player classes: Apart from class attributes, classes have their preferred weapons and perk specials. *Added the MGL 6-shot 40mm grenade launcher weapon. Tweaked the m107 sniper rifle. *Shared XP is now selectable in 2-4 player games. Selecting this will pool all your Xp and you will level up together. The game leader can pause the game to allow everyone to select a perk. This allows for more strategic games since players won't need to quickly choose a perk while cloaked. Regular cloaked games are also available. *In non-shared XP games, cloak will disappear as soon as a perk is chosen. *Now uses the new driverless PhysX version. All necessary .dlls are included in the game distribution. *Added 'static gui' option. Set this to On to have a low movement video background instead of the default video. *Menu options improved. You no longer need to click on or near the actual text. You can navigate menus much faster. *Increased perk choices from 5 to 7 numbered slots which can be selected by keys 1-7 so the mouse aim doesn't need to leave the game area. *Added player level system which allows players to rank through eight levels: - 1 (private): 5 achievements / 5000 zombies killed - 2 (private first class): 10 achievements / 10000 zombies killed : - 3 (specialist): 15 achievements / 50000 zombies killed / get to perk level 10 : - 4 (sergeant): 20 achievements / 100000 zombies killed / beat all missions once : - 5 (staff sergeant): 25 achievements / 250000 zombies killed / get to perk level 15 : - 6 (sergeant first class): 30 achievements / 500000 zombies killed / get to perk level 20 : - 7 (first sergeant): 40 achievements / 750000 zombies killed / get to perk level 25 : - 8 (sergeant major): 50 achievements / 1 mil zombies killed / get to perk level 30 *Increased the size and tweaked the design of the Barricade map in coop. *Added adjustable permanent Bullet Time option in Practice Mode *Changed scoring so new high scores can be set. (Free Play and (Local) Coop Leaderboards will require a reset) *Added new sound effects. *Added new achievements: : - Flasher: Kill 100 zombies stunned by a flash bang in one game. : - Pyro: Set 250 zombies on fire with incendiary rounds in one game. : - One Shot: Kill 250 zombies in one game using the Rage powerup : - Merc: Complete all missions on Silver star level : - Top Dog: Complete all missions on Gold star level *Various tweaks in boss behavior. The AK 47 boss zombie now rotates slower meaning it will be easier to anticipate his movement and avoid getting hit by his weapon fire. *Using your last grenade won't make your player character kick as well. *Fixed a bug where destroying barricades could cause a crash on some machines. *Several more updates and fixes. v1.76 December 8 2010 ﻿ *Introducing new player class system with 4 new types: Special Weapons, Gunner, Medic and Scout. Use the Player Profiles to select your class. *New interface, including the option to disable the video background *New bronze, silver and gold star based mission rating system *New Perks: : - Bomb Threat: All explosions (including enemy detonations) are 25 percent more powerful - Living The Moment:During Bullet Time, get 25 percent faster reload speed and 25 percent more XP - Apparition: Doubles the chance of a ghost powerup appearing - Strike Team: Combines with the ghost pickup to equip them with AA-12 automatic shotguns (Requires Fire Team) - Heavy Sentries: Increases damage done by sentry guns and NPC soldiers by 25 percent - Mercenary: Extends combo streak by 50 percent for increased XP *New Achievements: : - Gunslinger: Complete any mission on 3 silver-star level using only the default Glock - 2x9mm: In one game kill 2 bosses using the Dual Glocks - Walker: Complete the Walker mission on any silver or gold star level - DOA: Enable DOA mode in Free Play and kill 50 zombies during one DOA ghost pickup *New Powerup: : - Incendiary: Sets any zombie target on fire when shot *New .50 Cal Sniper Rifle weapon *New 3D positional sound option *7 Perk slots are available to pick instead of previous 5 *Perks can be picked from list by hitting 1-7 number keys *Several bug fixes and additions v1.74 October 7 2010 *New Dusk/Nighttime mode, several missions changed to nighttime mode *New Achievements: : - Gunbarrel : - Warlord *New Minigun Zombie Boss *3x Score Multiplier for leaderboard ranking *New Perks: : - Negotiator : - Defuser *New Lifetime Total Zombie Kills leaderboard *New joystick calibration supports all generic joysticks, PS2 and PS3 controllers *New Powerup: Flashout, a flashbang grenade stunning all zombies on screen *New Free Play difficulty ramp; easier play in the first five minutes before difficulty return to normal *Adjusted several weapons: Mp5K: more projectile impact, shorter reload; M4A1: Lower firing speed, more damage; Super Shorty: Increased clip size +1; M240B: Faster firing rate; More damage for all shotguns. *Game now loads achievement data (icons, descriptions, etc.) from Steam during splash screen, should make movie playback smoother on first game startup *Added lock icon for secondary weapon *Add grenade boss zombie to barricade mode *Removed revive limit in coop *Optimized multiplayer lag and syncing *Optimized rendering speed by 20 percent, particle fx render faster *Several requested bugfixes and tweaks ﻿